Random Vietnam pairings
by PandaDomination
Summary: Some random Vietnam pairings...maybe rated T for language...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I rewrote the story. I wish I could've written it longer...Ah well.

* * *

Vietnam silently tried to listen as Germany talked about ways to reduce global warming, and although the ideas were good it couldn't keep her focus at the moment. She was too tired, she had spent the whole night watching Korean dramas with her younger siblings, Taiwan and Korea. No matter how tired she was or how much she complained they wouldn't let her sleep because of their constant screaming and crying, and saying that she'd miss the best part. Oh how she wished she had accepted Japan and Hong Kong's invitation to sight see instead, at least they wouldn't scream in her ears every five minutes.

Vietnam grumbled from under her breath as she felt something poke, or more like jab, her sides. The Vietnamese glared dangerously at the blond next to her, who stupidly grinned at her with his stupid pearly white teeth. "What do you want?" Vietnam whispered loud enough for him to hear.

She sat uncomfortably squirming slightly from under his intense stare, his blue eyes were shining with joy and excitement. The blond broke into another large grin and mouthed a 'you look pretty today' making the Vietnamese blush.

"Uh...thanks," Vietnam awkwardly turned her attention back to Germany, knowing that the blond was still staring at her.

Moments later her attention began to slip again, feeling her eyes get heavier by the second. Everything around her seemed like it was muted and only the sound of the clock ticking could be heard, it was agonizing. Vietnam pressed her head on the cold glass table and let out a groan of defeat, allowing sleep to just take over. Sadly that didn't happen, she felt something tap the side of her head and she looked up slightly, it was a note. Vietnam frowned at the blond but opened it anyways. 'Tired?'  
Vietnam rolled her eyes and grabbed a pen, jotting down a 'yes'. Folding the piece of paper and throwing it back to him. He was still smiling and began writing before throwing it back. Vietnam furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, he'd drawn something that she couldn't quite make out. Was is some kind of animal? No. Next to it was an arrow that said 'hero' and another that said 'princess'. Vietnam 'oh-ed' realizing it was a picture of him as a superhero and some girl as the damsel in distress, she looked over at him who pointed at her mouthing 'you're the princess'. The Vietnamese raised an eyebrow, grabbing her pencil and redrawing the "princess" into a villain, and tossed it back to the blond. The note passing continued each time adding another character that depicted other nations like China being the evil step mother, or France being the frog but not really a prince.

"AMERICA!" said person jumped from his seat and turned his attention to the person who called him. "What are you and Miss Vietnam doing?"

"Nothing," The American lied, crumpling the paper and giving the British man a silly smile.

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not!" America defended, pouting slightly and winked at Vietnam who rolled her eyes but smiled a little.

"Ohonhonhon~What's this?" France joined in, "Mon petite Vietnam and Amerique are passing love notes?"

"What?!" China yelled from a few rows away. Japan and Hong Kong gave America a blank stare, while most nations looked curious as to what was happening.

"Hand over that paper America," England scolded his hand extended but the American simply shook his head. "Now."

From behind an unsuspecting American was grabbed by Korea, "Get it da-ze!" England snatched the paper and uncrumpled it, America and Vietnam groaned. England frowned disapprovingly at America, obviously angry.


	2. Chapter 2

"No."  
"But Vietnam it's been years since you've given big brother a hug!"  
"No," she replied again.  
"Big brother France misses you," The Frenchman whined, his arms extended waiting for the Vietnamese girl to run to his arms.  
"Miss me? MISS ME?" Vietnam yelled gaining the attention of some other nations who were walking pass by. "You didn't seem to miss me after all those years of leaving me."  
France frowned feeling guilty. "I'm sorry! Please! Big brother loves you!"  
Vietnam shook her head. "It's too late brother," she hissed venomously.  
The Frenchman took a step closer, carefully not wanting to frighten or anger the girl. "Please, let us just forget it. Big brother cares for you-"  
"No can do," interrupted a voice. "She said sorry doesn't cut it man, da-ze."  
"Please don't bother my sister," another voice joined.  
France frowned again, "Korea, Japan this is none of your businesses. This is between me and Vietnam."  
"Right, but she is our sister." Korea smiled gingerly though his eyes had a threatening look. France took a few step back anazling the situation, Japan and Korea were obviously unhappy and he did not want to start anything with them. Damn.  
"Ok," France sighed putting his hands up in defeat. "Big brother will try to gain your trust again someday."  
Vietnam said nothing as the Frenchman walked away, humming a tune she had once loved when she was under his care. "Vietnam-neesan? Are you okay?" Japan asked gently carresing her arm. Vietnam smiled weakly and nodded.  
Korea grinned lifting her up, "Let's go eat, da-ze~! Taiwan and Hong Kong are waiting!"

France walked over towards Monaco and Seychelles who shook their head, "Ah, Monaco and Seychelles give big brother a hug! Big brother is sad!" Monaco looked at Seychelles who was also confused as to why France was sad. France was never sad, not after the death of Joan d'Arc at least.

"Why? Did you get beat up again by eyebrows?" Seychelles smirked.

"Non," France sighed running a hand over his blond locks. "Vietnam still hates me."

Seychelles gave him a sympathetic look and gave the older man a pat in the back, "She just needs time."

"Time heals all wounds," Monaco added but France just stared dully at the wall.

"It's been...years now," France muttered letting guilt overwhelm him. "I wish I never did what I had done..."

"What's done is done, Francis." Seychelles smiled a little, "come on, let's go shopping or something." Monaco nodded.

France lit up, "Qui! Big brother'll buy her stuff!" Seychelles rubbed her temples but didn't bother saying anything else to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am Sailor Vietnam the champion of justice in the name of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you- Oh fuck this!" said an embarrassed Vietnam in a Sailor Moon outfit.  
"Nee-san you promised you would do anything," Japan argued placing his camera down on the table. "Plus my deadline is coming to an end.."  
"Yes, I did. B-but not this!" Vietnam replied tugging on the skirt that was a little too short for her liking. Currently Vietnam was helping her younger brother with some cosplay pictures that he needed, and Taiwan who was the one who was original model begged Vietnam to do it. Vietnam being unable to deny her younger sister and brother gave in, and now here she was wearing different cosplays as Japan instructed her to do certain poses so he could photograph it.  
Japan walked over towards the Vietnamese, who at first watched him but began taking steps backwards when she realized he was coming much closer than she had expected. He smiled amused at how quickly flustered she became. "W-what are you doing?" She stuttered out avoiding Japan's gaze, feeling awkward as she was trapped between a wall and Japan's body.

Japan moved his face closer until they were only inches apart. He observed her face that was now beet red. Japan had always loved her beautiful onyx eyes since they first met, and her cute pink lips were just so...kissable. She had lightly tanned skin from always working in the outdoors and silky dark hair that rested on her shoulders. He admired her, she was the reason why he had become more open and more confident over the years. She was a strong headed girl who kept her feelings in tact but right now she was blushing like crazy and weakly trying to push him away but failed. "J-japan..."

Still, he did not answer and instead he moved strands of hair away from her face loving the feeling of her skin. Vietnam shivered from the warm touch and looked up, staring back at him. She never realized how tall he had grown over the years, he was always a few inches shorter than her when they were little. She also realized how confident he had become, Vietnam could vaguely remembered how shy and reserved he was when they first met. Japan had hid behind China and would always look down whenever she tried talking to him, and when he'd reply he'd stutter so much...but now...he was a completely different person. Well...kind of, he was still sweet and polite to everyone.

"Nee-san," Japan whispered lowly. "I..." Vietnam stared into his eyes, waiting for him to finish, "I can't do it."

"W-what?"

Japan sighed taking a step back, observing her. The position she was in was just...he could just...dominate her. Japan shook his head from the unnecessary thoughts, "I can't send these pictures to America-san.." Vietnam furrowed her eyebrows. "Nee-san is too cute..No one is allowed to see you like this but me.." He muttered thoughtlessly, not realizing that he said it aloud.

"Japan.."

Japan blushed backing away from the Vietnamese girl, "S-sorry. I-I did not mean to say that! Oh my, I sounded so selfish.."

Vietnam smiled weakly, grabbing the younger man's hand and pulling him into a hug. "It's okay to be selfish sometimes..." Japan blinked not knowing what to do, his confidence moments ago had dissolved into thin air and now he was a blushing mess.

"B-but nee-san," Japan muttered inhaling her natural scent. "You told me that being selfish is bad..."

"I know, but being selfless is bad too."

"Then..."

Vietnam pulled her self back, "It's okay to be both." She smiled and kissed his forehead. Japan blushed a deeper shade of red and smiled, "but you better not give those pictures to that hamburger loving monster."

"Hai, I could never let anyone else see you like this," Japan whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and planted butterfly kisses on her cheeks. "Only me."

* * *

I'm not a big fan of TaiwanxJapan. Sorry to anyone who are, I don't hate Taiwan or anything.


	4. chapter 4

Greece watched amused as the girl across from him was trying so hard to keep herself awake, which she was failing miserably. He gently pat the cat on his lap, eyes still focused on the now sleeping girl. Her silky black hair was sprawled on the thick glass table, and her hands were placed neatly over each other as the girl slept soundly. Sitting next to her was America who at first was staring at her not knowing what exactly to do, until he began poking her side causing her to moan tiredly but not wake up. Greece noticed the girl's brothers were awed as they watched her sleep, but were glaring at the American who didn't seem to notice. The brothers wanted to go over towards the American and hit him for bothering her, however they knew they'd get scolded by Germany. Greece frowned shaking his head disapprovingly at America, he didn't care if he got scolded or not, everyone should get good sleep especially girls. Greece slowly got up from his seat allowing the cat to jump on off and lazily follow him. He then made his way around the table towards the sleeping girl, and at the same time ignoring the surprised stares from other nations and yells from Germany. "Stop," Greece muttered, swatting America's hand before he could poke the girl again.  
"Wha..?" America looked at Greece confused at his sudden appearance.  
Greece gave America a half hearted glare before gently lifting girl bridal style, still ignoring the stares he made his way towards the door. Her brothers quickly jumped from their seats and began screaming at Greece, Germany watched.  
"Put my sister down aru!"  
"G-greece-san, what are you doing with Viet-neesan?"  
"Hey!"  
Greece felt the girl stir in her sleep, he turned around and shushed them, "Vietnam is sleeping. She is tired." Before anyone could say anything he walked out of the room and everyone watched surprised and confused at the same time.  
"What the heck?" America muttered, confused.  
"Since when did Greece and Vietnam become so close?" Taiwan awed remembering how graceful the Greece had picked her sister up like a princess. "That was so cute!"  
"Cute? More like lame." Hong Kong snorted but Taiwan ignored him.  
"Aiyah!" China screamed, "My baby sister has been taken away by a weird, cat loving, lazy, sex maniac!"  
"S-sex maniac?" Japan panicked and followed after China, Hong Kong, Korea, and America in tow.  
"Over protective much?" said Hungary amused watching the figures leave the room. Taiwan looked at her and smiled, nodding.

xxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Vietnam realized when she woke up was that she wasn't in the world meeting anymore, rather she was in a room that looked unfamiliar to her. The second thing she noticed was that there were cats sleeping on the furniture. Finally, she noticed a man with fair olive skin and brown hair that was slightly wavy laying next to her. He was fast asleep and snoring quietly. Vietnam was scared out of her mind unable to remember what happened before she had fallen asleep. Had she slept with this unknown man? Where was she? WHY was she here? Vietnam, now absorbed in her thoughts, did not realize that the man had awaken, and was staring amusingly at her.  
"Hello," he muttered snapping her back into reality. There was a pregnant silence as both parties stared at each other. Vietnam blushed silently admiring his lovely green eyes and fair complexion.  
"Greece...?" she mumbled, Greece said nothing but was happy at the fact that she knew his name much less remember him. "W-where am I? W-why are you..and I..? D-d-did we?"  
Greece chuckled, knowing what she was trying to ask. "No, we didn't."  
Vietnam relaxed slightly, "Why am I here?"  
Greece smiled. "You fell asleep at the world meeting, and America kept bothering. Your brothers kept yelling so I took you to my hotel room, so you could sleep."  
Vietnam blinked trying to comprehend what he said. "I-I see, I'm sorry for bothering you," she sat up. "Thank you. It was very nice of you, but I should go-" Greece grabbed her wrist and pulling her into an embrace. "Wh-what are you doing?"  
"Sleep."  
"I-I did."  
"More." He gently stroked her head like a cat. Vietnam sighed, how could she deny someone who helped her? She inhaled his scent, it was so relaxing and comforting.  
"Do you always do this?" She asked.  
"What?"  
"Bring people to your hotel and sleep with them? L-like not in th-that kind of sexual manner!" Greece chuckled.  
"I may be depicted as a sex god," Vietnam blushed, "but no..Only to people I like."  
"You...like me?" Greece nodded. "Since when?"  
"Since the day I first met you.."  
"...when I was beating France and America?" Vietnam laughed lightly, "usually when you see someone yelling and beating someone up you're suppose to not like them..."  
"Oh well," He shrugged, moving some hair away from her forehead and kissed it lightly. "I think it's cute."


	5. chapter 5

Russia smiled warmly at the Vietnamese girl, gently ruffling her on the head making the the majority of the nations who were watching gasp in surprise. Belarus was furious at the fact that Russia was treating the Asian girl so nicely! He never treated her like that! Not even when they were little! A few nations away from Belarus was Japan and Hong Kong who were also fuming in anger but they did not show it. Belarus was about to stomp over towards her brother but stopped when someone screamed.  
"Aiyah!" China screamed breaking everyone from their trance, "don't touch my sister aru!"  
"Are you jealous da?" Russia smiled innocently.  
"No! aru!"  
"That's right! China belongs to me da-ze!" Korea piped in.  
"No I don't aru!" Vietnam sighed when China and Korea began to argue, she looked up at Russia who smiled down at her. She smiled back, "Would you like to get some tea or coffee?"  
"Da! I would love to!" Russia, still smiling, grabbed Vietnam's hand and walked out the room ignoring the complains from some of the Asian family and America.  
"No!" America shouted slamming his fist on the table surprising England.  
"You bloody git!"  
"The commie has got Vietnam! I must save her! I am the HERO!" The American jumped on the table posing for a second before running towards the door, knocking the tea out of England's hand.  
"BLOODY HELL!"  
"AMERICA GET DOWN!" Germany yelled but the American continued to run before he reached the door and jumped off.  
"HERO!" Germany rubbed his temples and looked at the table, he groaned when he saw shoe marks.  
"Ve~ that looks fun. I want to try~"  
"NO!"

Vietnam couldn't help but giggle when Russia was practically bouncing on his feet like a child. "Do you like sunflowers?" Russia nodded happily touching the flower hesitantly as if it would shatter at his touch. He loved the soft feeling of the petals and the smell was just as good.  
"It reminds me of the sun da. The sun is warm and it feels nice. In Russia it is always cold." Vietnam frowned at the thought of a small, lonely Russia in the middle of nowhere, snow covering everything and shivering as a gush of wind hit him. Russia noticed her discomfort and added, "but I am use it da. The cold weather isn't always bad."  
"Hot weather isn't any fun either," Vietnam sighed. "It can be irritating, and you sweat alot.."  
"Yes, I know but the warmth is nice da. It is calming and I like it da.." Vietnam stared at the sunflower unsure of what to say. "Do not be sadden, little sunflower," Russia ruffled Vietnam's dark locks. "I like the winter too..sometimes."  
Vietnam chuckled. "Maybe I'll grow some sunflowers.." Russia beamed in joy making the Vietnamese woman smile widely.  
"C-can I..." Russia stuttered, "help?" Vietnam nodded and Russia couldn't hold his joy in any longer and hugged her. Vietnam blushed but patted the taller man on the back.  
"Let her go villain!" Before the couple could do anything Vietnam was swept off her feet and Russia was on the floor clutching his injured cheek. "The Hero's here!"  
"Aiyah! I am too old to be running!" China complained running after America, behind him was Hong Kong and Japan.  
"Are you okay Viet-neesan?" Japan asked worriedly looking over her for any wounds or injuries, Hong Kong did the same thing and threw death glares at the fallen Russian. Vietnam didn't answer instead she took a step forward, turned and roundhouse kicked the American sending him flying a few feet away. Vietnam stomped over towards America stepping on his chest and looked down. Cold onyx eyes stared down onto the American's own frighten blue eyes.  
"Don't ever hit him!" She hissed threateningly. America stared at her in disbelief but said nothing. Vietnam stomped on America a few times before making her way towards Russia who was rubbing his wounded cheek. "Are you okay? I'm sorry that happened.."  
"It's okay da," Russia assured her. "It didn't hurt." Vietnam sighed in relief but gasped in pain once she felt something yank her ponytail and kicking her to the side.  
"Vietnam da!"  
"Vietnam!"  
"Vietnam aru!"  
"Vietnam-neesan!"  
China ran over towards her while Hong Kong and Japan stood in defense mode. "Vietnam are you okay aru?" said girl nodded sitting up to see who it was.  
"Belarus what are you doing?!" Russia screamed eyeing his sister.  
"Brother you never treat me like that!" Belarus screamed back. "I LOVE you! I have always! B-but you treat her better than me! Why!"  
Russia did not answer her which only made Belarusian more mad. "Fine. I'll just have to kill her!"  
"No!" Russia yelled getting up but was kicked back down by his sister, a knife barely missing his face. Japan and Hong Kong stood waiting for her to attack but she slipped passed them.  
"Vietnam!" Japan and Hong Kong screamed running after the Belarusian. Vietnam frowned pushing the Chinese man aside and quickly dodging her attack.  
"Vietnam aru!"  
"Stay back!" Vietnam ordered, her teeth clenched as she kept dodging the attacks though some of it managed to scratch her. God how she wished she had her paddle. Vietnam noticed Hong Kong and Japan running towards them, "I said stay back!" she grabbed one of the knives that was thrown at her and threw towards the running Asians, it landed in front of their feet. Vietnam then grabbed another knife before darting at Belarus, who in turn was doing the same thing; however before they could collide Korea appeared out of nowhere grabbing both the girl's wrists.  
"Korea da-ze!" Korea cheered his grip still around the two female's wrists.  
"Korea!" Vietnam gasped surprised.  
"Let go dammit!" Belarus cursed, kicking the Asian man.  
"Hm? What's this? You guys are fighting?" Korea asked looking confused.  
"I'm gonna kill that bitch of a sister of yours for taking my brother!" Korea tsk'ed letting go of Vietnam's wrist and grabbed a hold of Belarus's other wrist.  
"I told you to look only at me!" Korea pouted, everyone except Belarus looked shocked at the confession and how serious he suddenly sounded. "Why won't you look at me da-ze?"  
"B-because I love brother!" Belarus struggled from the grip, hiding her blush.  
"But I treat you better.." His voice sounded hurt causing the Belarusian to stop struggling. "Please look only at me." Belarus didn't answer him and continued to look at the floor. Vietnam blinked at the scene in front of her. She always knew that Korea liked the Belarusian girl but who knew that she might, might have a crush on him back. Korea broke into another grin before lifting the Belarusian girl up and walking off, though Belarus flailed screaming pronfanites he continued walking. Everyone stood there in shock and confusion.  
"Vietnam da!" Russia cried out running over towards her. "Are you okay? You're bleeding! I am sorry.."  
"I'm okay don't worry," Vietnam smiled reassuringly. "They're only scratches."  
"B-but this is my fault da!"  
Vietnam frowned slightly shaking her head. "No one is at fault. I'm okay. How is your cheek?" She caressed his cheek that was now bruised.  
Russia blushed at the warmth radiating from her hand. "It doesn't hurt da..."  
"That's good."  
"Vietnam!" Vietnam groaned remembering her brothers and America were here.

* * *

Sorry if this wasn't exactly a RussiaxVietnam..hehe it was more KoreaxBelarus.

I'm not exactly a fan of KoreaxBelarus but just for the heck of it I put them in here. Sorry if you guys didn't like it..


	6. Chapter 6

The familiar smell of something gruesome and awful flooded the nations nostrils, especially France, China and America's. The three nations looked a each other, the color on their faces were draining away slowly. "D-do you think...?" France stuttered staring at the double doors.  
"I-it can't be man," America replied also staring at the double doors.  
China shook his head furiously. "M-maybe someone was cooking something and it got burnt aru!" The Chinese man suggested and the other two nodded in agreement though in the pits of their stomachs they knew it wasn't the truth. The whole room became quiet as footsteps neared the door. Feliciano and Romano were shaking uncontrollably hiding behind Germany and Spain. Germany was frowning feeling a headache beginning to form; Spain wasn't smiling like usual cherry smile but instead he had a blank expression and his eyes were narrowed towards the door, glaring.. Japan stood next to Germany scared but he did not show it. Many of the nations were also frightened and almost everyone took a step back every time they heard the footstep come closer.  
"Aiyah!" China panicked, "we're going to die aru!"  
"I'm too young man!"  
"Have mercy, I am too young and handsome to die!"  
Soon everything became quite and slowly the double doors opened, everyone held their breath but quickly gagged at the horrible smell. There stood England at the doorway smiling triumphantly and in his arm was a basket full of dark, burnt and hard scones. "Good day everyone," England greeted but no one answered him. they just stared at the basket that had seemed to be emitting some kind of dark smoke. "I made scones! Enough for everyone too!" The Englishman smiled, walking over towards America. France and China quickly backed away from the American.  
"You traitors!" America screamed and the turned to face England. "O-oh hey Iggy...Uhm...well you see...I kind of ate too much burgers today and I'm...kinda full.."  
"Nonsense," England said grabbing a scone from the basket and shoving it into the American's mouth who began screaming. "You're stomach is like an endless black pit that never gets full." As soon as the food touched American's taste bud the American passed out. No one is the room said a thing, but England had took the wrong idea and walked towards China. "See, the bloody git liked it so much that he fainted!"  
China shook his head furiously. "N-no aru! I don't want any!"  
England frowned his bushy brows furrowing in confusion. "Why?"  
"Angletterre we told you not to ever cook anything. You cannot cook mon cher!" France scolded which caused the Brit's frown to only deepen.  
"W-well," England began to defend himself. "I-i tried my best!" but no one answered him or even look at him. England's shoulders slumped and all the happiness he had moments ago disappeared. He blinked away tears that were threatening to come out and looked down. "I-i see...I'm sorry."  
There was a pregnant silence until...  
"It's not bad." came a female's voice. England shot his head up and the others nations also looked towards the owner of the voice.  
"W-what?" England managed to say feeling a little hopeful that his ears hadn't deceived him. A part of him felt as if at any moment she'd say 'just kidding it's terrible' and throw the scones at his face, but she didn't.  
"It's not bad," the girl repeated again taking another bite of the scones.  
"Really?" She nodded and England brightened up immediately.  
"Vietnam aru! What are you doing you could die!" China smacked the offending scone off his sister's hand and pulled her away from the Englishman. England's heart sank. He always knew that he wasn't the best cook but he really did try..  
"Oh stop it Yao," Vietnam said angrily, smacking the Chinese ma and walked over towards the fallen scone. "I'm sorry he did that. Do you mind if I have another since this one was on the floor?"  
England blinked surprised that she had asked for seconds. Seconds! "U-uh...s-sure! Please don't force yourself to eat them, love. I know they aren't the best."  
Vietnam cocked her head to the side, confused. Grabbing another scone from the basket she took a bite and everyone watched her, anticipating for something to happen but nothing happened. Vietnam smiled, "It's a bit burnt and lack flavor but it seems like you tried your hardest which is the best flavor."  
England couldn't help but blush madly at her comment. She knew how hard he worked on the scones. She knew he put all his heart into it. She knew! He could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he watch her down another scone. Without thinking he grabbed her wrists making her drop the scones. "Oh! Not again!" Vietnam looked up at England ready to scold him for wasting food but stopped after noticing how awfully close their faces were.  
"W-w-would you like to have some tea and scones with me, miss Vietnam?" Everyone gasped and listened intently for an answer. Vietnam blushed slightly, tea and scones with her secret crush? Yes. Yes. Yes.  
"Sure," she replied calmly. England beamed his green eyes now full of joy and happiness, and he felt like his heart was doing the flips. Forgetting that there were others in the room England took a hold of Vietnam's hand and led her out the room.  
"What just happened...?" Someone in the room asked but no one answered still watching the couple leave.

* * *

Eheh, I'm starting to love this couple...


	7. Chapter 7

"May I have this dance?" Vietnam looked up from her drink, she squinted a little feeling slightly drunk after one cup. She looked at him intensely he had a white almost beige colored blond hair, some of it was being held by a cross hair clip. His eyes were a shade of Persian blue and his features were soft, his expression was that of amusement as he watch the Vietnamese girl stare at him. "Like what you see?" He chuckled when her cheeks were tinted pink and she looked away. Norway extended his hand asking for a dance once more.  
Vietnam stared at the hand as if it was something valuable and shouldn't be touched. "Uh...I can't dance," she answered embarrassed. Norway could only smile as he grabbed the cup of wine out of her hands and pulled her up, she began to protest but he ignored her.  
"It's alright, I can teach you." Vietnam sighed following the Norweign to the dance floor.  
"If I fall you're responsible," Vietnam teased drunkingly.  
Norway chuckled placing his hand over her hip while the other held onto her hand. "The only thing you'll be falling for is me," he teased back causing the Vietnamese to blush even more. He began to move instructing her to follow his lead and she did.  
"I thought you couldn't dance?" Norway raised an eyebrow at her.  
Vietnam smiled, shrugging. "I can't. I just learn fast."  
Norway smirked pulling her closer and whispered in her ear. Vietnam felt her whole face burn up and her body shiver at the sensation of his breath on her skin and the comment he made. The male just smiled at her reaction, it was entertaining. He always watched her from afar and observing her. She never really expressed too many emotions, but then again neither did he.  
"I don't like parties," Vietnam grumbled under her breath avoiding his gaze.  
"I do too. So, why did you come?"  
"My sister made me..And you?"  
"Denmark." Vietnam 'oh-ed' not surprised at the answer.  
"Care to get some fresh air with me, my lady?" Norway asked and Vietnam nodded. He took he hand and walked over towards an empty balcony. The sudden gush of air made Vietnam shiver cursing her sister for making her wear a strapless knee-length dress. She jumped a little when she felt something on her shoulders.  
"O-oh, thank you.." She blushed pulling the white tuxedo jacket closer to her, feeling the other's body heat inside.  
Norway nodded looking over the balcony. "You look beautiful today.."  
"Are you saying I never look beautiful?" It was Norway's turn to blush and stutter.  
"N-no. You always do, it's just you look even more beautiful." His blush only deepened once he realized what he had just blurted out. Again Vietnam felt her cheeks warm up and she smiled at him.  
"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself," she joked.  
Norway rolled his blue eyes but he was still smiling. He watched her laugh loving the sound of it, he took a step closer causing the Vietnamese girl to stop laughing and look up. Norway moved some her hair away from her forehead before leaning down to peck it.  
"W-w-w-what wa-was that for?"  
Norway didn't answer her but instead he kissed her cheek and went back inside. "I'll see you around, my lady..." was all he said as he waved a good bye to her. Vietnam touched her cheek, his lips were still tingling and she couldn't help but wish he had kissed her...lips.  
"Jiejie?" Vietnam jumped in surprise looking up to see that it was Taiwan who was smiling devilishly at her.  
"W-what?" Vietnam asked.  
"Looks like you had a nice time," Taiwan smirked pointing at the jacket that was on resting on the Vietnamese's shoulder. Vietnam gasped forgetting that he let her borrow her jacket. She walked back into the room searching for a certain Nordic, but she didn't see him anywhere. Not even the other Nordics, she sighed feeling a slight headache beginning to form at the sound of laughter and music in the room.  
"I guess I can return it to him at the next world meeting," Vietnam mumbled walking over towards the drinks.

-

"You seem happy," Finland said carrying a drunk Sweden and dragging Denmark by the leg. The Dannish moaned in pain still passed out, "did something happen?"  
Iceland curiously looked over at his brother and indeed he looked happier than usual, maybe much more happier than the time he found out that he and Ice were brothers. Norway nodded. "Where is your jacket?"  
Norway shrugged, kicking the Dannish slightly. "With a pretty girl.."  
Finland and Iceland looked at each other then nodded knowing who he was talking about.

* * *

NorwayxVietnam :)


	8. Chapter 8

"You're beautiful," Alfred whispered his face inching closer to Lien's. Lien would have been a stuttering-blushing mess if it weren't the fact that she wasn't one of his crazy obsessed fan girls, and that she hated him with a deep passion.  
"You're not," she whispered back lovingly. Alfred blinked but continued anyways.  
"You're beautiful..."  
"You're not," Lien replied smirking inwardly as she watched his face scrunch up in confusion wondering if she had said the right words.  
"I love you?" Lien wanted to laugh, the American was now confused and didn't know what the lines were anymore.  
"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Francis yelled in frustration. "Mon cherie Lien those aren't the lines!"  
Lien crossed her arms, "I didn't ask to play the princess or work with him." She pointed at the American who was now focused on memorizing the lines again.  
Francis sighed pushing her comment aside. "Mon cherie a princess has to be sweet, loving and feminine! Please sit like a princess!" Francis pointed accusingly at her. Vietnam was sitting crossed leg in a Victorian dress, she only gaze him a blank stare.  
"Whatever you say," she smiled innocently.  
Francis shook his head wondering why he decided to choose Alfred to be her partner in the first place. Oh, right the American had bribed him. "Ok, start from the beginning!"  
Alfred returned to his spot and grabbed onto Lien's hand, blue eyes stared into onyx eyes.  
"You're beautiful.."  
"Oh, Alexander..." Lien whispered, batting his lashes making Alfred blush at the sudden feminine side.  
Alfred swallowed before saying his line, "You're lovely.."  
"Ah, you're making me blush Alexander.."  
"I love you!"  
Lien rolled her eyes but smiled wickedly as a thought came up. She leaned closer to Alfred's face until they were inches apart, Alfred held his breath and Francis and the other members of the play watched intensely. "I lo- oh! Look at the time! I must be getting back!" Lien cried out pulling her hand away from the other man's grasp. "My evil step mother Yao will get angry if she finds out I wasn't home!" Lien faked a tear before walking away.  
"Wait!" Alfred called out, "can I get a kiss?"  
"No."  
"CUT!"


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone knew Lovino as the hot tempered Italian with the nasty tongue, but they didn't know that he was also a sweet person at heart. Lovino had troubles expressing his feeling even when he was little. He hated when people always compared him to his oh-so-perfect brother, Feliciano. It wasn't his fault he was born that way. He did try opening up, but his habit of yelling out profanities made people misunderstand him. Since he could remember people would always look down on him and Lovino could only look away and isolate himself from others. It was better that way. He didn't need anyone to understand him, it's not anyone would anyways.

That is, until he met Vietnam. The Vietnamese didn't compare him to his brother like the others. She had complimented him several times. Him. The feeling of those words made him happy just like the first time Spain had tried to compliment him but still the Spanish man would compare him to Feliciano. However Vietnam didn't at all, she would compliment him and smile genuinely. It made his heart skip a beat and his face flush red.  
Vietnam understood how the hot tempered Italian felt. For the majority of her life she was just an object, being won over and then thrown to the side. Her little sister was everything she wasn't. Pretty, kind, and had all the charms that a guy would fall for and girls to befriend. Vietnam was the opposite of that. She was plain, boring, and couldn't openly express her feelings. She always had a poker face which caused many people to think she couldn't feel anything, but they were wrong. Her siblings knew that, and they tried their best to help her. Sometimes they'd see her smile a small smile and it made them happy.  
The first time the Italian met the Vietnamese girl was during one of the meetings. Lovino was scowling at Spain who talking on and on to Felicano and some girls, while Vietnam sat beside Lovino frowning at the sight of guys surrounding her younger sister. They both sighed before looking at each other, Vietnam was observing the younger male causing him to blush. "Hello," she greeted with a poker face.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Weeks had past after their encounter and the two began to converse during before and during meetings. Of course Spain and Feliciano had noticed and were happy about it, but Vietnam's brothers were the opposite of that. The Asian brothers were loathing the Italian though they couldn't do anything because Vietnam would throw death glares at them when they tried to do anything. America who had been watching from afar as Vietnam and Lovino grew closer was unhappy as well. Some of the nations found the idea of a hot-tempered-bad-mouthed Italian being close friends with a quiet-expressionless Asian girl, but no one said anything. Soon Lovino would invite Vietnam for coffee and she would gladly accept his invitation.

A month passed and everyone was surprised that they had grew even closer, many of them had thought that it wouldn't last since their personalities were so different. France and Spain would tease Lovino causing the Italian to blush and curse in Italian and English. The interesting part was that Lovino didn't yell profanities around Vietnam, he was happier and calmer. Vietnam herself was different when she was around Lovino, she was expressive though it wasn't noticeable she would smile and laugh softly. The sudden change from the Vietnamese girl made many nations watch in awe and some began to befriend her; however she still hung out with Lovino more.

As their friendship gradually grew their feelings for each other grew also, it was now obvious that they liked each other but they didn't see it. Suddenly it became awkward when Lovino had asked Vietnam on a date, she agreed. They enjoyed each others company but after the date they wouldn't look at each other directly in the eye, and when they did they'd blush madly and stutter out nonsense.  
No one was surprised when one day Lovino walked in to the meeting, holding hands with Vietnam. Or when the Italian hesitantly kissed the Vietnamese girl on the cheek causing her to blush and smile at him. Vietnam's siblings although still loathed Lovino they were happy that their sister was happy and that's all that mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

Vietnam could only heave sigh as she watched the chaos that stepped afoot in her own home. China had came to visit but he wasn't alone. Behind him stood the annoying hamburger eating monster, America; England, Hong Kong, Japan and a certain Prussian who decided to invite himself along stating that he nothing better to do. Vietnam didn't mind that England, Hong Kong and Japan came for a visit but the others were annoying her and keeping her from working, she didn't like being behind.  
"Go home!" Vietnam yelled at the nations while rolling up her sleeves. "I have too much work to do and I have no time to be entertaining you all right now." Hong Kong and Japan went to her side and offered to help, England awkwardly walked over to them as well.  
"We came all the way here to visit you!" America reasoned, "can't you just take a day off?"  
"Which I told you to not to ever come back again." She glared. "And no, I cannot. I am already behind!" China and America began to beg the Vietnamese girl but to no avail. She shook them off but they continued to pester her. Vietnam groaned the two annoying nations were practically yelling in her ears.  
"This place is to unawesome ! Its boooorrrinnnggg and hoooottttt!" Prussia complained, arms crossed but them. The Prussian frowned not liking the feeling of clothing sticking onto his skin from sweat.  
"Why did you even come aru?" China glared at the Prussian man.  
"Because the awesome me was bored and-" he slapped his arm where the bug landed "and I decided to visit every country except that crazy bastard Russia!" Prussia grinned.  
"Well Mr. Prussia," Vietnam frowned already hating the man's attitude. "The crazy bastard that you just mentioned is a friend of mines."  
"No kidding?" Prussia laughed out loud but Vietnam did not find anything amusing.  
"You're what?" China and America screamed turning to Vietnam with a look of horror on their faces.  
"Yes, I am. And let me tell you something Mr. I-think-I'm-awesome. I don't care how powerful you use to be when you were a nation but I will kick your ass if I have to. I may be a small and poor country but I'll beat you up just like I did to those two and France!" She pointed at China and America, then glared at the albino. Vietnam turned on her heels and stomped out of her house followed by Hong Kong, Japan and England.  
"Whats wrong cats got your tongue?" China and America snickered at the albino's expression, he looked like a fish.  
Prussia only stood there for a moment, blinking and processing what had just happened. America and China smirked at each other but not long did it last when they saw the Prussian smile widely, "I like her!" with that he ran out the door and pursued the Vietnamese.

* * *

Sorry if this is short. I'm not a big fan of PrussiaxVietnam...


	11. Chapter 11

Vietnam wasn't a person who celebrated many Western holidays or any holidays at all. Specifically Valentines. Valentines was a day where you give your lovers things and spend time with them, but Vietnam didn't exactly have that 'special' someone. Actually, the Vietnamese hardly found any interest in any of the male nations or humans. She'd always make a negative comment when she'd see a guy that her friends drooled over, the girls shook their head at the Asian wondering if she just swung the other way. Vietnam wasn't bothered by it, heck she herself would ask the same thing but like the males she felt no interest in the females either.  
"You must be asexual," Taiwan stated bluntly. The other female nations nodded in agreement and Vietnam rolled her eyes.  
Since late December Vietnam suddenly began recieving flowers on her doorstep and now it was early February. She'd get them once or twice a week and they were usually lotuses and bauhinia blakeana, but sometimes there'd be roses and tulips mixed in aswell. Vietnam tried to catch the culprit but it was futile, Taiwan and the other girls awed when they found out about it. "That's so sweeeet!" Hungary and Belgium chirped happily bouncing on their feet. Vietnam shook her head but inside she was a little happy that someone who giving her the attention.  
"I wish brother would do that..." Belarus muttered lost in her own imagination.  
"M-maybe they're asking you to the ball?" Ukraine commented and everyone gasped except Vietnam who only gave the girls a questioning look.  
"Ball..?" Taiwan facepalmed.  
"Jiejie! You don't remember?" Vietnam shook her head, "It's two weeks from now!"  
"What?" The Vietnamese blinked.  
"Everyone got letters in the mail," Monaco said pushing her glasses up. Vietnam blinked again then turned to look at the pile of unread mails.  
"Oh," was Vietnam's answer. "I'm not going.."  
Hungary, Belgium and Taiwan gasped dramatically clutching onto each other. "Why not?" Lichtenstein asked quietly.  
Vietnam shrugged, "I don't have any good dresses and-"  
"You can borrow mines Jiejie!"  
"Err...uh...well...I'm busy with work!"  
Hungary laughed patting Vietnam's shoulder lightly, "Everyone's boss is letting everyone have a week off. So, you can go!"  
Vietnam groaned.  
xxxxxxxx  
Vietnam groaned standing in front of a mirror as Belgium was pulling the corset strings and tightening it around her. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she wore a corset, and how much she hated the damn thing. They were all in a fancy hotel in France and the ball was today on Valentines day..  
"Stand still!" Hungary ordered applying makeup to Vietnam's face. Taiwan was curling Vietnam's hair and humming a song that she didn't recognize. Everyone else had been ready and were waiting for Vietnam who was refusing to wear the Victorian dress, and after half an hour of arguing she gave in.  
"We only have thirty minutes until the limo arrives!" Belgium panicked tightening the corset quickly. After another twenty minutes passed everyone was ready, the limo arrived a bit early but they didn't mind.  
xxxxxxxxxx  
Vietnam looked around the ballroom realizing that many of the nations were wearing their traditional outfits. She glared at Taiwan who gave her a cheeky smile, "I thought you said it was a Victorian masquerade ball!"  
"It is!" Belgium clapped, "kind of.."  
Vietnam continued to glare through her own mask which covered both her eyes and half her face. "Well, I'm off to find Austria!" Hungary bid her good bye and left, the other girls did the same leaving Vietnam to stand alone.  
"Vietnam! I am happy the you have come!" came the voice of none other that the host himself, France.  
Vietnam curtsied a little. "Bonjour a France," she greeted. Her French sounded bit rusty because it had been so long since she had spoken that language.  
"Content de vous voir viens !" He smiled patting the girl on the head but she slapped his hand away then made her way towards the drinks. France chuckled before walking over to greet his other guests.  
xxxxxx  
Vietnam chugged down her second glass of wine feeling a little drunk. She wasn't good with alcohol but that never stopped her.  
"May I sit here?" came a monotone voice. Vietnam looked up to see an unfamiliar man standing next to her. He had a dark shade of brown almost red hair that was slicked back, she could make out his eyes. He wore a white tux and dark red tie. Vietnam nodded slowly feeling like she'd seen him somewhere before but at the same time he was a stranger. The man pulled the chair and took a seat, Vietnam watched him closely from the corners of her eyes. He noticed that she was staring at him and turned to her, she looked away immediately and downed another glass of wine. He chuckled softly, Vietnam began to look around the room and spotted a familiar pack of Asians. China was wearing a dark red and white hanfu, the bottom of it passed his feet and his hair was tied up neatly. Japan and Thailand were wearing suits rather than there traditional outfits, surprisingly. Next to them was South Korea wearing a hanbok with baggy pants underneath, he was chatting with Taiwan. Vietnam looked over them again wondering where Hong Kong was.  
The stranger next to Vietnam stood up, "Would you like to dance?"  
"Uhm..." Vietnam hesitated for a second but nodded, letting the man pull her towards the dance floor. He wrapped one arm around her waist and Vietnam put her arm around the man's shoulder while the other hand held his.  
"You're very good at dancing," she complimented after the song was over.  
"Thank you. You are aswell." The man dug into his jacket and handed her a bauhinia blakeana. Vietnam gasped eyeing the flower in his hand.  
"Y-you're the one who leaves flowers at my door.." She mumbled and he nodded. "W-why?"  
"Well I like you..." Vietnam could feel him avert his gaze downwards.  
"B-but this is the first time we met.." She felt the man look at her, he smiled placing the bauhinia blakeana on her hair.  
"No it isn't," before she could reply he kissed her on the forehead.  
"W-wha?" Vietnam stuttered, her whole face warming up. The man just smiled before slowly reaching up to his mask and pulling it off.  
"Hong Kong!"  
Hong Kong leaned down and placed another kiss on her forehead causing her blush to only darken. "Be my girlfriend?"  
Vietnam nodded slowly her thoughts all jumbled together.

* * *

I absolutely love Hong KongxVietnam thanks to dbsklover.

Bauhinia blakeana is the flower that is on the Hong Kong flag!


	12. Chapter 12

"What..?" Vietnam asked a blush slowly beginning to form on her pale cheeks.  
Australia sighed, "I said..Won't you go on a date with me?" he repeated placing a hand over his part of his face to hide his own blush. He coughed awkwardly as he shifted in his seat, looking anywhere but Vietnam's eyes. The Australian was beginning to panic when the Vietnamese girl was quiet, was she going to turn him down? Oh no! He wasn't always good at rejections. Australia swallowed the invisible lump on his throat glancing up to see if the girl was okay. Vietnam was staring at him intensely.  
"Uhm.." Australia's ears perked up and his held his breath. "Okay."  
"R-really?" Vietnam smiled and nodded. Australia wanted to jump up and pull the girl into a tight hug if it weren't the fact that they were at a cafe. Now don't get him wrong, the Aussie could care less if they were in public but he knew that the Vietnamese wouldn't like it and get mad. Australia was grinning happily, he wasn't use to confessing his feelings to girls, especially pretty stoic girls like Vietnam. Heck, this was actually his love at first sight kind of thing , if falling in love with animals don't count anyways. They got to know each other more and more over the months. Australia had first met the female Asian when he along his family; England, Canada, America, Sealand and France; decided to visit the Asian countries during the vacation and to visit their younger brother/son, Hong Kong.

_Flash Back - Australia's POV_  
_"Ahhh...it's so hooooot..." Alfred complained pulling off his shirt causing passerbys to stop and stare at us. I shook my head it wasn't actually that bad, compared to where I live anyways. We arrived at China's home where we were greeted by Hong kong and his younger sister Taiwan._  
_"Hello!" Taiwan greeted smiling at the rest of us. She was cute and petite just like what I heard from some of the other nations. I grinned, nodding my head towards Hong Kong who in turn did the same thing. Then I ruffled Taiwanese's hair making her yelp and pout, I couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh. It was true that the girl was cute and anyone who first glanced at her might've instantly fallen in love with her but I didn't feel anything. Her sweet personality and openness only made me want to hug her and ask her if she wanted to be my sister. _  
_"Where's Vietnam?" questioned Alfred looking inside the house. _  
_"Oh, she's in the kitchen preparing dinner with China, ana!" Thailand said as he walked over towards the guest with a smile. I must say Thailand was a bit creepy with his smile at first, but he's quite nice, especially his love for his elephant that seemed a bit overweight...I wonder if he knows they're overweight. _  
_"Come! Time for a feast da-ze!" South Korea chanted popping his head from round the corner. North Korea scoffed at his brother's childish ways but said nothing._  
_"Wooooahhhhh!" Sealand awed taking in the sight of the inside. "It's huuuuuge! And old!" England smacked the little nation's head scolding him for saying something so rude. I shook my head and we continued to follow Hong Kong who was showing us to our rooms. I entered my room and threw my bags on the floor. The room wasn't bad at all. The walls and floors were made from wood, the bed was big enough for two or three even and all the necessary furniture like a table and closet were also provided. I inhaled the smell of the room, it felt relaxing and...well old. After I was done unpacking I headed downstairs but the smell of something sweet and spicy filled my nostrils. I followed the smell and stopped at the large kitchen, I was drooling as I eyed all the food on the table. Food! Soon my brothers made their way to the kitchen as well and we took our seats. America, Sealand and I were eyeing the foods, gulping as the food beckoned us to eat them but we restrained ourselves._  
_"Ohhh! It looks yummy! Way better then stupid England's food!" Sealand complimented his mouth practically watering. England glared at his brother and continued to sip on his tea._  
_"Ni-hao, aru!" China greeted stirring food in a large pot, while another one who looked almost like China but had longer hair and more feminine features dumped contents into the pot, her back was turned so I couldn't make out her face._  
_"Vietnam long time no see!" America yelled running towards the female China look-a-like but he quickly came to a stop before his body could collide with the sharp material that was pointed towards him. I felt my heart skip a beat and my face warming a bit when she turned around. I stared at the female before me. She was...pretty, no beautiful! Magnificent! Her black hair rested on her shoulders, dark pools of eyes narrowed dangerously at the American, her pale face was srunched up in annoyance. Compared to Taiwan, Vietnam looked plain but in a way so elegant and beautiful..._  
_Oh...her voice was just so..."Nice to see you again, America.." ...beautiful! Much more beautiful than the sounds of any animal I heard!_  
_America pouted, "Can I least get a hug...It's been awhile since we've seen each other!" _  
_Vietnam's expression didn't changed but she let out a chuckle, "It has hasn't it? I was pretty happy when I kicked your butt out of my country..."She smirked arrogantly, her attention quickly averted towards me, which maked my heart beat quicken. "Xin chao," She greeted smiling at me. Me! _  
_"H-he-hello!" I greeted back...more like yelled out, "U-uhm...Y-you're beautiful!" Vietnam blinked in surprise and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. China, Japan, and Hong Kong were throwing dirty looks my way, Thailand was still smiling but in a creepy Russia-like manner. I could hear Taiwan awe at the confession. Sometimes I hated being so openly honest..._  
_Vietnam smiled at me again! "Thank you...uhm..?"_  
_"Australia..." I introduced._  
_"Australia, I am grateful for your compliment," I nodded dumbly._  
_"N-no problem," I was scratching my cheek in embarrassment. Alfred made his way to his seat, disappointed at the fact that he didn't receive his hug or even a hello._  
_"Mon amour Vietnam do you need any help?" France piped in walking over towards the Vietnamese girl who obviously tensed up. Her brothers narrowed their eyes dangerously at the Frenchman ready to attack if he did something._  
_" almost done," she replied coldly her back turned to France. France nodded walking back to his own seat. After a few minutes of a long five minutes all the food was cooked and placed on the table._  
_"Dig in aru!" as said everyone quickly gobbled down the food except England, Canada, Vietnam, Tibet, Thailand and North Korea._  
_"How do you like it, Mr. Australia?" I choked on my food._  
_"Irs delishuss!" I blushed quickly chewing and swallowing the food in mt mouth, "Excuse me. I mean It's delicious..." _  
_"I'm happy glad you like it." she smiled gracefully. "Oh..You have some sauce on your cheek..." She leaned closer Vietnam wiped the stain away with a napkin making everyone stare at us, but I was busy being flustered and stuttering._  
_America smudged some kimchi sauce all over his mouth, "Vietnam...I got stains on me too...Wipe it?" _  
_"America, you smeared it on your face on purpose", Vietnam said._  
_"No I didn't!" The American argued but she didn't bother arguing and continued to eat her food._  
_Flash back End._

Vietnam smiled fondly at the Aussie, "You have ice cream on your cheek.."  
"Eh?" Australia blushed when Vietnam leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek "Uh...I think you missed a spot.."Vietnam raised her eyebrow but let out a laugh as the man pointed to his lips.  
"No kisses on the first date!" She scolded while smiling.  
Australia pouted, "Then on our second date?" She laughed again and the Aussie joined her.

* * *

AustraliaxVietnam


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I took forever to update..but here's the next chapter.

By the way I also rewrote some of the other stories and deleted one or two of them. I didn't quite like them but I'll make sure to write another one for them!

* * *

"You know," Lien sadly looked up at the the man who stood in front of her. He was holding an umbrella above her head and was smiling slightly down at her. "Pretty ladies shouldn't be out in the rain, much less crying in it."  
Lien didn't say anything but glared at the man. His blond hair was starting to get wet, and his green eyes stared down at her onyx ones. "So tell me, what's a lady like you doing here in the rain, crying?"  
"Go away Arthur," she sniffled and hid her face. Rain drops continued to fall and only the sound of cars passing by the park could be heard. Lien slowly looked up wondering if the Englishman left, to her surprise he was still standing in front of her. "Why are you still here?"  
Arthur blankly stared at her, "I can't leave a lady here alone."  
"It's not like I even act like a girl..." Lien muttered feeling more tears beginning to form. Seeing that made Arthur panic a little unsure of what to do or even how to comfort someone, especially a female!  
He awkwardly scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "erm...well.."  
Lien glanced up, tears now streaming down her cheeks. Arthur sighed and leaned down to wipe them away."Pretty ladies shouldn't cry."  
"I'm not pretty..."  
"You are," Arthur argued.  
"I'm not!"  
Arthur shook his head before dropping his umbrella and pulling her up. He held her in an awkward embrace, Lien tried flailed trying to break free from him but he only tightened his hug. The Vietnamese continued to struggle for a few minutes until she completely stopped, her shoulders slumped and she was crying on his chest. Arthur stroked her head, whispering comforting words that seemed to calm her down. They stood like that in the rain, embracing each other until Lien stopped crying and took a step back. Avoiding his gaze she thanked him and Arthur just smiled.  
"I'll walk you home," Arthur offered.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Lien!" Lien turned around to see her Friend Mei running up to her. "Guess what?!"  
"What is it Mei?" Lien asked looking at the panting Taiwanese.  
"Arthur and Francis are fighting!" Lien frowned at the Frenchman's name.  
"Why?"  
"Someone told me Arthur overheard Francis say something about you and got mad!"  
"Where are they?"  
"The cafeteri-" but before Mei could finish her sentence Lien was already running out the room and down the hall. Mei soon followed her, apologizing to the people who Lien had accidentally pushed.  
Lien came to a halt in front of lunch room's double doors, she could hear screaming and cheering from the inside. She pushed the doors open roughly. A large circle was formed in the middle of the room, assuming that the Arthur and Francis were in the middle she made her way towards the group. Many of the students moved aside allowing the girl to pass and those who were busy cheering were pushed to the side by her. As she neared the front she could hear Francis scream and Arthur screaming something.  
"Don't you dare call her that!" Lien froze from her spot and listened ignoring the other students who were bumping into her.  
Francis laughed, "are you mad that she loves me and not you?" He spat earning another punch from the Brit.  
"She doesn't love a bloody frog like you!" Arthur screamed, anger flooding his voice. Lien began to push to the front again and came to a stop once her eyes landed on the two males on the floor. Francis was on the floor covered in bruises while Arthur was on top of him also bruised and his uniform was slightly torn.  
"L-lien!" Arthur cried out surprised to see her and embarrassed that she had seen this side of him. He let go of Francis's collar and stared at her.  
Francis smirked arrogantly at the fact that the student body president that Lien respected was a former delinquent and beating him up. "Oh Lien," the Frenchman sobbed holding onto his cheek. "Did you see what he did to me?"  
"N-no! I-it wasn't like that! H-he called you..." Arthur went quiet. Lien was silent for a moment and walked over towards Francis, Arthur watched her. His heart sank and Francis smirked inwardly.  
Lien stood towering in front of Francis, "oh ma cherie you still love me non?" Lien said nothing and bent down. Francis thinking that she was helping him up smiled widely, and looked over her shoulder to see Arthur who looked hurt. Lien grabbed him my the shirt, pulling him roughly. "M-ma cherie not so rough. I am injured."  
Lien ignored his plea and punched him across the cheek, surprising everyone even Arthur. "I didn't love you," Lien hissed. "And I never will!" With that she gave him another punch and letting the man fall back down. Lien turned on her heels and rushed over towards Arthur.  
"A-are you okay, Arthur?" She asked worriedly looking over his injuries. Arthur blinked for a few seconds and then nodded slowly.  
Lien let out a sigh of relief pulling the man into a hug."Don't ever do that!" She scolded hugging him tighter.  
Arthur winced at the girl's strength, "I-i'm sorry, love, but I couldn't let him call you names.."  
Lien pulled away, lightly smacking the Brit across the face much to everyone's surprise and leaned in to kiss him. Arthur was at lost when she slapped him but now his brain stopped working as she leaned in to kiss him. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered like crazy and his heartbeat quickened. Lien pulled away from the kiss, her eyes glossy and she whispered, "I don't care. I don't want you to get hurt.."  
Feeling guilty Arthur apologized over and over again but the Vietnamese girl hushed him with another kiss, not that he minded.


End file.
